1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to consumer electronic devices, and particularly to a power-on reset circuit and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, functional chips employed by electronic products, such as central processing units (CPUs), flash memory, and application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), need to be reset when powered-on. In most conventional applications, specific reset chips, or microcontrollers, such as complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs), and field-programmable gate array (FPGA), are employed for providing reliable reset signals.
FIG. 4 shows one such power-on reset circuit for generating reset signals for a CPU 120, a flash memory 121, and an ASIC 122 after being powered-on. The power-on reset circuit includes a direct current (DC) power source 10 and a reset chip 11. The DC power source 10 outputs a DC signal to the reset chip 11, and the reset chips 11 then processes the DC signal to generate a reset signal to reset the CPU 120, the flash memory 121 and the ASIC 122.
FIG. 5 shows another power-on reset circuit for generating reset signals for a CPU 220, a flash memory 221, and an ASIC 222 after powered-on. This power-on reset circuit includes a DC source 20 and a micro-controller 21. The DC power source 20 outputs a DC signal to the micro-controller 21, and the micro-controller 21 then processes the DC signal to generate a reset signal to reset the CPU 220, the flash memory 221 and the ASIC 222.
The power-on reset circuits, as described above, need the special reset chips or micro-controllers to provide reset signals. That is, the power-on reset circuits need one additional chip to generate the reset signals. Parameters of the additional chip are set by chip manufacturers, and are difficult to adjust. Therefore, the power-on reset circuits have poor flexibility and inevitably increase costs.